The Young Ones
Plot When Baboon holds the goodies hostage in a old abandoned barn, Pebbles, Boo and Nibbles set out to rescue them But Jaq help's them as he was hiding from the Villain's as well to make sure that they don't get caught or in Danger by the Villain's. Possible Scripts (Usual Opening Theme) (At Goodies HQ Pebbles, Boo, and Nibbles Found Out that the Goodies where missing) (Pebbles Woke Up in here room & came out of her Room going Downstairs) Pebbles: (Woke Up Yawning) I had a good Night Sleep. (Walk Out of her room) Pebbles: (Looking Downstairs) Why is everything Quiet? (Walking Downstairs) Pebbles: (Whipping her eyes) Good Morning Marty & Daffy. (Then looks around) What! Where is Everybody? (Then Shouts) Boo, Nibbles? (Boo & Nibbles Run Downstairs) Boo & Nibbles: What? Boo: Did anyone get kidnapped? Pebbles: I don't know, But I don't see no one anywhere. Boo: Maybe The Villains Kidnapped them all! Pebbles: What are we going to do? Nibbles: Maybe we should go to Villains HQ. Pebbles: Your Right Let's Go. (As they walk out the door they found a note outside) Nibbles: Theres a note. (Picks Up A Note) It's Baboon! Boo: Oh No he Kidnaps them! What do you think It says Pebbles? Pebbles: I don't know? let me read it Nibbles. (Nibbles hand's her a note) Pebbles: (Reads A Note) Dear Youngsters, I Captured all your Grown Friends & you'll I'm holding them into Hostage in a old abandoned barn yaw to little to rescue them HA HA HA HA HA! From your Nenemis, Baboon. Boo: No Baboon is going to kill them all! Nibbles: We Need to save them before they all die! Pebbles: Where going to a old abandoned barn Now. Pebbles, Boo & Nibbles: Right. (Then they ran out) (At A Old Abandoned Farm) Fiona: Let us go Baboon! Baboon: Shut Up! Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles will never find us they're too Young. Tom: Ooh my Nibbles will kick your butt. Baboon: Ooh Shut Up! Barney, Waternoose, & Freddie go & block out of Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles for me. Lyndsey: Don't hurt a flesh of their bodies! Morgana: Yes! Where going to hurt you! Kristie: & Kill you all! (All Villains Laugh) (Jaq Escapes & races to The Mouse Hole) (Lucifer sneakly walk's out to Where Barney & The Other's are) (The Goodies watches Lucifer walk's Out) (The Villains stop's laughing) Baboon: Ok how shall we kill them? Tia: Maybe we all can stab each of them with A Sword? Baboon: No. Something Else. Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles is walking until they see Jaq walking to them) Boo: We gotta hurry. Pebbles: We'll be there in Just a minute. Nibbles: Someone might have escape on their way looking for us to help us find an A Old Abandoned Barn. (Jaq Runs Down) Pebbles: (Happy) Hey wait a Minute I see Jaq. Nibbles: (Happy) That is him. Boo: (Happy) Hi Jaqie. Jaq: (Happy) Oh Hi Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles what are yaw looking for The Goodies? Nibbles: Yes We where looking for you & The Rest of The Goodies. Pebbles: Where going to A Old Abandoned Farm. Boo: Can you show us where it's at please? Jaq: Yeah I'll show you Come On. (Then They Ran off) (Meanwhile it show's Barney, Waternoose, Freddie, & Lucifer) Barney: What made you come here Lucifer? Lucifer: Meow Meow. Freddie: He said he saw something. Barney: Oh great he problably saw a Mouse or Something don't you Waternoose. Waternoose: We will see who it is that Boo & the other Youngsters is with. Lucifer: Laughs. Freddie: Let's Get ready to kick some butt when they comes. Waternoose: yeah will hurt them. Barney, Waternoose, Freddie: Yeah. (Meanwhile at A Old Abandoned Barn) Yosemite Sam: Hello, Are you going to get something to kill them with? Baboon: I Don't Know. It's hard to know what I want to kill them with. Alex: How about Bombs & Dynamites? Baboon: Nah. Buzz: What about Lasers? Baboon: That could Break Their Ropes. Snape: How about turn them into Zombies? Baboon They Could Escape then. Mother Goose: How about cook them into Dinners. The Goodies: NO! Baboon: Yes, well Mother Goose you Cook & Eat Daffy. Daffy: What No Way! (Mother Goose Laugh's) Baboon: & we the rest of the Villains will Get the Goodies trapped in a big rope together & haveall The Animals together eat their flesh off their bones. (The Goodies look at each other worried) (Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & Jaq is very close to A Old Abandoned Farm where they meet Barney, Waternoose, Freddie, & Lucifer) Jaq: Yep where almost there. Nibbles: Is there going to be a way we can rescue them? Jaq: Yeah There will be a way Nibbles we just need to focus. (Barney, Waternoose, Freddie, & Lucifer) Jaq: (Scared) Oh No Lucifer! Lucifer: Meow. Boo: (Scared) (Look at Waternoose Ahh! Waternoose: Boo Your mine! Pebbles: Barney. Barney: Oh Pebbles you remember me come to me. Pebbles: No! You Are nothing but a big bad meanie Now. Barney: (His Face Turns Angrly Red) All Right, It's On Pebbles! (Barney runs up to Pebbles) (Boo trip's over him) (Barney fall's to the ground knocks himself out) Barney: I hate the goodies. (then pass himself out) Nibbles: (Looks at Freddie) Uhhhhhhhhhhh? Freddie: Hey Nibbles, This Cat Lucifer will catch your for yaw. (To Lucifer) Go get him Lucifer. (Lucifer walk's up Slowly Evily Smiles at Nibbles) (Nibbles looks scared at Lucifer) Jaq: What! Ooh No you don't Lucifer! (Jaq run's toward's Lucifer's tail & Then bite's it) Lucifer: (Getting Bit) Hayoow! (Nibbles Laughs) (Lucifer falls down to the ground) Nibbles: Thanks Jaq. Jaq: No Problem. (Freddie runs up to Nibbles & Bully him) Freddie: (Picks up Nibbles) I wonder what we should do? Maybe we should give him to Baboon & keep them in hostage. Jaq: I know what he need's? Freddie: What? Jaq: (Holding a Jar of Pepper) Pepper. (Put Pepper on Nibbles Nose) (Nibble Sneezes on Freddie) Freddie: (Getting Sneezed) OOOOH! (Gets knocked out Stars surrounding him) (Waternoose is ready to get Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & Jaq) Waternoose: (Angry) Oooo! I'm going to get you all for this & take you to all to Baboon! (He jumps up to them like a Cat & tries to catch them) (They move out of the way) (He falls to the ground) Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & Jaq: (Happy) Yay! Boo: Now we got save other Goodies. Pebbles: We don't have much time! Nibbles: We got to hurry! Jaq: Alrighty then let's go. (Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & Jaq ran away to The Abandoned Barn) (Barney, Waternoose, Freddie, & Lucifer got up & say they'll get them for this) Waternoose: (Angry) I'll get you all Youngsters for this! Barney: (Angry) & your little friends to! Lucifer: (Growls) Freddie: (Angry) I'll Kill you & your good friend Tom to Nibbles! (Mother Goose is cooking Tide up Daffy in The Pot) Mother Goose: Mmm Mmm, I alway's wanted A Duck Dinner of my own! Daffy: Let Me go Goose! Mother Goose: No! I'm going to cook you & then eat you! (Then Eviley Laughs) Daffy: Your not eating the feathers off of my Skin! Mother Goose: Ooh yes I will, I wonder where is the Butter & The Vegetable Oil at? (At The Abandoned Farm Baboon & The Villains is holding The Goodies in the tied up Big Gaint Rope above the mud animal pin in the fence being covered up where the hungry angry Farm animals is at) Scooby Doo: Let us go please! Baboon: Never you whip Pooch! Now as I was saying Yes your Little Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles little young friends will Never see you again when yaw all fall down from the ground where the Hungry Angry Farm animals at they will eat you up & you will never live again! HA HA HA HA! Morgana: Say Goodbye Villains. The Villains: Goodbye. Skunk: (Frustrated) You will never get away with it! Baboon: They will Never come to rescue you. (About to cut the rope) So........ Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & Jaq: Not So fast. Baboon: (Turn's Around) What! (The 4 appear behind them) Baboon: Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & JAQ!? The Goodies: (Happy) Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, Jaq. Baboon: How did you escape !? Jaq: I bite off the hooks & I race to the mouse hole without yaw noticeing it. Nibbles: & we came to rescue our friends to. Pebbles: & we defeated 4 of your baddie friends. Boo: Jaq help us get here. (Baboon & The Villains Chases them around) (Meanwhile Barney, Waternoose, Freddie, & Lucifer Appears & Chases them to) The Villains: (While Chasing them) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (The 4 covered themselves in Farm Clothes (To not mate themselves not dirty when taken off) go in the mud animal Pin to let the Villains jump where the mud is at) (The Villains jump into a mud Animal Pin being covered up with Mud) (The Hungry Angry Farm Animals look at The Villains) The Villains: (Becomes Scared) AAAAAHHHHHHH! (Then Runs away from them) (The Farm Animals Chases The Villains as they got away) The Goodies: (Happy) Yay! Louise: Thanks for saving us Little Young Ones. Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles: Your Welcome. Jaq: No Problem. Henry: How do you get us down from here!? Pebbles: Don't Worry We will Goodies. Boo: What do you we have to do Jaq? Jaq: Pebbles, Boo, & Nibbles go & get The Big Basket of Straws, While I get The Big White Sheets. (Jaq & The Young Ones runoff to get what they need) Scooby: We got to save Daffy! Sheeba: Yeah she'll Problably Eat him by the time We get Down from here. Tom: Though we still have much time. Tommy: Your Right Tom. Daphne: Well wait tight here you guys. (The Goodies wait until the 4 find what they looking for) (5 Minutes Later) Pebbles, Boo, Nibbles, & Jaq: We got it. (Jaq spread the sheets around the Mud) (While The Young Ones push the Big Basket Of Straws in the Middle of the sheet) The Goodies: (Happy) Yay. Woody: Now yaw need to find something to cut the ropes with. Boo: Where not big enough. Nibbles: Maybe Jaq can do something about this. Jaq: Yeah, Pebble throw me way up high to the top of the tide up rope. Pebbles: Ok. (Pebbles throws Jaq in the top of the tide up rope) Jaq: (Being thrown) Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! Jaq: (Hit to the ground) Ooh. (Getting Up) Wow. (Sees the hook) That's the hook. (Jaq runs to it then bites & cut off the Rope) The Goodies: (Falling) Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (Touch to the basket) Ohh. (They get off the basket) All: (Happy) Yay Jaq! Marty: Thanks Jaq & The Young Little Ones. The 4 :Your Welcome. Jaq: That's everybody. Bubbles: We forgot Daffy! Fiona: Come On Everybody we gotta save him. (They Ran off to save Daffy) (Meanwhile to Mother Goose & Daffy Duck) Mother Goose: (Holding A Stick of Butter & Vegetable Oil) Now tell me where is the Salt & Pepper at !? Daffy: I swear I don't where it is. Mother Goose: Your Lying! Daffy: No No I Swear I didn't own this Barn anyway. Mother Goose: (About to hit Daffy) You are useless you! (The Goodies showed up) Fiona: Settle down tough Goose. Mother Goose: (Angry) What! Speak to The Villains! Daffy: (Scared) Goodies! Help! Violet: Can you cook something else besides that Duck for a minute? Mother Goose: (See's The Pepper & grab it under the corner) Sneeze! (Was about to throw the Pepper at them) Bubbles: (Panicing Voice) The Angry Farm Animals are chasing The Villains everywhere trying to eat them up! Mother Goose: (Worried) What! No! (Then Runs Off), (While Running out) (Worried) I'm Coming to save yaw! The Goodies: (Happy) Yay! (Skunk blows the fire out) (Tommy gets Daffy out of The Cooking Pot) Pebbles, Boo, Nibbies, & Jaq: (Happy) Daffy your safe! Lyndsey: (Hugging Daffy) Ohh Daffy, She didn't Hurt you real Bad did She? Daffy: No she didn't hurt me as bad as I think but I'm Ok. (All The Goodies Hugging Daffy) (Happy) Yay Daffy! (Meanwhie at Goodies HQ) Tom: We gotta make sure that the Villains don't Kidnapped us like that again. Daffy: Yeah or that I don't get Cooked like that again. Pebbles: Don't worry you guys. Boo: your safe with us now. Nibbles: Right Guys. The Goodies: (Happy) Right! (End Of Episode)